


Fics Up for adoption -

by Burningchaos



Category: Roswell (TV), Stargate SG-1, Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burningchaos/pseuds/Burningchaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are all up for adoption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This is a Torchwood/Roswell Xo, there is another part to this I'll add as I find it. 

Liz's parents are dead, Jack is her grandfather. He took her to England after she finished out her senior year, fixed up the issues they we're having with the secret unit and everyone is free and clear. This takes place a year after that. 

 

Liz walked out of her flat, the heavy fog settled around her, dampening her hair and muffler. It didn’t matter though, she’d heard others curse it – bemoan it whereas she loved it. She was in London, on holiday break. It was a miracle, a dream that she’d never thought possible – not after meeting Max, not after all the havoc being healed by him caused. Yet, here she was – free of the entire mess. 

She wasn’t perfectly happy, not when her freedom had come at the cost of her parent’s life but at the same time she was infinitely happier than she’d been her last two years in Roswell. Her mobile rang the jaunty tune she’d picked out for Jack instantly had her smiling. 

“So what did you do to piss off Ianto now?” She asked instead of saying hello. 

“Now what makes you think I did anything, young lady?” Jack retorted quickly, she could hear his smile through the phone. 

“Well, its early – terribly early for you since you’ve moved in with him so one must assume you’ve been relegated to the couch or you slept at the Hub.” 

“God, you’re cheeky.”

“I take after my Grandfather you know.” She taunted him shamelessly. 

“That’s not funny.” 

Liz hears Ianto murmuring in the background, “Jack give me the phone…” then laughter.

“Right, so what Jack called to ask you was if you were planning on staying in London or if you are going to drive down to Cardiff.” Ianto’s all business so she knows something is up.

“You’re not trying to set me up again are you?” Liz remembered the one time she let them talk her into a blind date. It had been horrid, and an experience that didn’t bare dwelling or repeating. 

“No, no - Jack misses you…” 

She hears the loud affront shout of ‘hey’ in the background.

“Right, we miss you. Gwen and Rhys miss you, so are you coming or not?” 

“Ianto, I…” She is about to beg off when she realizes he didn’t mention Michael. “Is he hurt? What happened?”

“No, no nothing like that. He’s had a message from Max. He won’t talk about it but it upset him, he’s not been to the Hub in a week. He’s locked himself inside his flat, painting like a Weevil is going to take his hands if he stops.” She can hear the concern and worry. They’d taken to Michael; made him part of Torchwood, made him family and it was still precarious because Michael was Michael. He wasn’t easy to reach but she did it best.

Liz turned around and headed back toward her flat. “I can be there in a few hours.” 

“Right then, I’ll have lunch ready for you.” She can hear the relief in Ianto’s voice. And wonders what they’re not telling her.


	2. Roswell/Stargate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU that deviates from Roswell cannon starting in S2. Tess never killed Alex, and Micheal and Isabel stayed on Earth.

Cameron parked his car, turned off the ignition and stared at the restaurant he’d parked in front of. The alien theme that was painted all throughout the town seemed to have puked out all the unused ideas and slammed them into a singular building. With a groan Cameron leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He didn’t know what the fuck was so important about the letter he was carrying, or why he had to deliver it but he really, really hated Jack right now. 

He snagged the large manila envelope and winced as he opened the door. Oh, right he knew why he was the one delivering the letter. He’d managed to get himself, and Daniel shot on their last mission which made General Jack an unhappy camper. Cameron held his side as he slid out of the car, stood and looked around some more. It was hot as hell, the middle of long summer and an even longer drought made the air stifling. He could already feel a trickle of sweat trickling down between his shoulder blades and prayed the air conditioning in The Crashdown worked, not to mention the woman he was looking for actually being there. If she was he could go home and spend the rest of his enforced vacation lounging on his couch drinking beer and watching his backlog of college basket ball games. 

A wave of deliciously cool air greeted him as he opened the door; Cameron looked around at the nearly empty booths and took a seat. 

“If you don’t leave right now you are going to miss the plane and then instead of celebrating your anniversary we are going to have a funeral cause mom will kill you.” Liz gestured wildly with her hand as she tried to shove her father out the door. 

“But what about…”

“Dad, I’ve watched the restaurant a million times since birth, so has Michael. I think we can handle it for four weeks.” Liz knew she was bucking for sainthood, and so was her mother for that matter. The way her father was acting you would have thought they’d never left her in charge before. 

“It’s…just that…” Liz shook her head, grabbed her father’s suitcase and headed out the door. 

“You are going to have a great time. If you leave now.” 

“Are you sure…” Jeff sputtered. 

“Dad, I don’t have classes for another month and a half. My internship won’t clash with helping out here plus I have Michael. If needs be Alex, Isabel and Kyle are more than willing to lend a hand too. I am sure.”

Jeff took the suitcase from his daughter, set it down and hugged her. “Lizzybear, I love you. I’m not worried about anything but you. I just don’t want your entire summer spent her chained to the restaurant when you could be doing something else.”

Liz melted. “Dad.” She hugged him harder. “I love you, go have fun with mom. Enjoy the cruise, have fun and don’t worry about me.” 

Jeff tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, kissed her forehead and grabbed his suitcase. “You have a customer. Be good.” Then left to join Nancy in the car. 

Liz watched her father walk out the door with a slightly exasperated but fond expression before turning the man who had just walked in. She frowned. “Are you alright?” She moved toward the increasingly pale man. 

Cameron was stunned, Elizabeth Parker’s photos did her no justice whatsoever. None. She was beautiful in a wholesome, girl next door way until you saw her smile then she was stunning and considering he had seen beautiful women in more than one galaxy he figure he was an authority.

“Yeah, just not used to the heat I guess.” Wow was he smooth, but he had a mission and hitting on the gorgeous creature in front of him wasn’t in the cards. 

“Yeah, if you’re not used to it a New Mexico summer will wipe you out. How about a cold drink?” Liz walked behind the counter. “It is a slow morning so you can have any seat in the house.” Cameron followed her and sat at the counter.

“A Coke sounds good. Is it always this slow?” He set the envelope in front of him. 

“I don’t need that.” Cameron picked it up and drank deeply. Setting it down he drew in a careful breath. “You’re Elizabeth Parker, right?” 

Liz froze. She looked at him carefully, panic starting to unfurl in her stomach. “How do you know who I am?” She heard Michael moving in the kitchen, she wasn’t alone but…

“I’m Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell,” He stared but didn’t get the chance to finish because Liz gasped loudly and had started to move away from him. “Wait…I have a letter for you from someone named Max.” He pushed out quickly, and stood carefully. The stitches in his side burning and pulling as he did. 

“Impossible. Max has been missing for years.”


End file.
